Cross Dimensions
by BloodyMarshmallow
Summary: AU. Dimension Travel. SxN. In the modern world, Naruto Namikaze has just died due to the unfortunate case of a car accident. In Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki has just fallen through a strange crimson pit that appeared out of nowhere. Guess what happens?
1. Prologue

**Summary: AU. Dimension Travel. SxN. In the modern world, Naruto Namikaze has just died due to the unfortunate case of a car accident. In Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki has just through a strange crimson pit that appeared out of nowhere. Guess what happens?**

**Warning: Slash, boy love, unbeta-d content, do not proceed if you do not like.**

**Disclaimer: The owner of Naruto is a guy. I'm a girl :c**

_--_

_...You never know how much something means to you, until it's gone..._

_---_

**America, New York City**

**Year 2010**

**Emergency room, NYC Royal Children's Hospital.**

Sasuke kept his dark eyes bare of any emotion, his gaze flickering silently around the dull room he was in. Everything was white. Bland, Plain. Meaningless. Exactly the opposite of the person who lay motionless on the bed beside him. Naruto.

Even though the blonde boy was garbed completely in white, he was nowhere near plain. Sasuke chuckled lightly. Naruto, plain. Was that even possible? The teen shook his head in amusement. Probably not.

A screech was heard as the door behind Sasuke opened loudly. A voice then proceeded to interrupt his thoughts. Sasuke turned around to come face to face with a middle aged man drabbed in white cloth, the usual medical gear, with a serious expression on his stubbled face and hazel eyes.

"Excuse me sir. This emergency operation is about to start." The doctor said, grimacing slightly at the instant glare he received from the youth. But he continued none the less, "It would be best if you left."

Sasuke's eyes flickered over to the failing heart monitor which was attached to one individual he had tortured endlessly for the past few years. That person also once happened to be his best friend, and the only one who could make him smile. With his face hard, Sasuke stood up and faced the doctor defiantly.

"I _need _to stay" Sasuke hissed.

The doctor paced back slowly at the teens threatening form. The kid was just like a snake! His own fair eyes narrowed angrily. But who was that kid to have the nerve to order him around! The man opened his mouth to speak, but the teen interrupted him before he could even utter a word.

"May I remind you who has a billionaire daddy?" Sasuke said, baring his teeth menacingly, with a sickendly sweet tone to his voice.

The doctor glared towards the teen. He opened his mouth in silent protest "You-"

Knocks on the hospital's metal doors could be heard. Both men turned around at the intruding noise.

"Dr. Khan, the whole operating team is ready for commencement" A muffled voice called out from behind the door.

Wilson Khan bit his bottom lip in contemplation, his hazel eyes darting back and forth from the door and the glaring teen. He really needed to get this job done. As always, there was a life at stake! Sucking on his cheek lightly, he froze as he could still feel the heated animosity that was emerging from the teen. Wilson sighed, before deciding the kid wasn't worth the trouble. Plus, the twerp scared the shit out of him.

"Alright, come in" Wilson called out, sighing in defeat. What had America's youth grown into?

Sasuke nodded in approval at the man's decision, smiling triumphantly. The only response he got back was a glare. Sasuke shrugged, it wasn't his problem.

And with that, the door of emergency room 311# opened. The shuffling of various feet was prominent, as several or more people dressed in the standard hospital gear entered the room. Sasuke received various curious gazes, as expected but he did not respond. The curious looks were then directed at Wilson. Wilson just sighed waved his hands in dismissal.

"Don't ask."

That was all they needed as they nodded in understanding. After all, he was the commander of this unit. And it would be wise to not defy him.

As loud voices and clatters of metal began to descend, Sasuke tuned everything out, only focusing on a single form. It was as if the world was blurred as the illusionary figures and muffled voices moved around. It seemed as though there was only one clear form. Naruto. Sasuke smiled, he preferred it that way.

The heart monitor than began to beat more rapidly, as the muffled voices and illusionary figures became, louder, bolder. Sasuke's own heart then began to beat, his mouth gaping wildly in fear as he stared at the monitor in anticipation. Sasuke cringed as he shut his eyes, shaking erratically.

'_Please...' _Sasuke thought as he grasped the edge of the bedpost tightly.

'_Dork...' _His only form of comfort was the warm liquid that was flowing freely from his bare hands.

'_Don't die'_

_--_

**Japan, Konoha**

**Year 546**

**In some unknown forest nearing the borders of Konoha.**

"Face it Naruto, maybe he just doesn't want to come back"

Naruto Uzumaki scowled as he clutched his bleeding arm. He glared at Sakura, annoyance evident in his clear eyes, before turning around to once again to face the forest. Sakura sighed in defeat. It would seem as if her friend would never let go of him.

Naruto continued jumping from tree to tree silently, enjoying the cool breeze that hit his tanned face. He smiled lightly, enjoying the rush of adrenaline that was entering his veins. For a while, the only thing that could be heard was the rustling of leaves.

"Whether he likes it or not, he's coming back" Naruto stated, his tone leaving no room for argument.

There was a chuckle from behind him. Naruto turned around angrily to face Sai's amused form. This, Sasuke, was definitely not a laughing matter.

"Just admit you're in love with him"

Naruto turned red as he spluttered indignantly at the sudden outburst from the pale teen. It was understandable that with his lack of concentration, and violent protests, of no, that he was _not_, in love with his ex best friend, that Naruto could easily lost his foot grip on the branches and fall down . That was exactly what happened.

"NARUTO!" Sakura cried out, as she stared in shock at the blond's limp falling form, before quickly diving down to rescue her friend, her fingers outstretched.

Naruto tried to open his mouth to alert Sakura that he had this under control, but a tingling sensation from inside of him thought otherwise "Sa-"

Sakura never got a full response, as she could only watch in horror as her friend's form was swallowed whole by a crimson pit, which had closed just as soon as it had opened.

Sakura was forcefully thrown back into reality, as her face proceeded to land face first into dirt and gravel. She grasped the dust beneath her before turning her head upwards and staring in shock at the event that had just occurred. As always, Sai broke the awkward silence that was dangling from the three of them.

"That was weird" Sai said, commenting n the safety of the trees above.

"That was...WEIRD? THATS ALL YOU CAN SAY. OUR FRIEND JUST GOT SWALLOWED BY GODS NO WHAT" Sakura yelled out, clearly frustrated, as tears flowed freely from her eyes. After they had finished their three year training course, she had quickly apologised to Naruto for her previous frivolous attitude. As always, he accepted her with open arms. And in no time at all, he had become closer to her than what she had thought was possible.

"I'm sure he's okay" Yamafto said, the first context he had spoken in their mission. "I mean," he continued, smiling lightly, "He's Naruto"

Sakura looked down as she began parting the dirt with her slim fingers. A flash of relief entered her heart. _Yeah,_ she thought. _He's Naruto. Of course he'll survive_. Even with that reassurance, Sakura couldn't shake that ominous feeling that something wrong was bound to happen. As always, Sai broke the awkward silence that was dangling in the air.

With a pout, Sai then proceeded to whine. "He never answered my question"

--

**Land between the living and deadff**

**Time Unknown**

Naruto groaned, dazed, as he rubbed his aching back. Sakura...Sai...Yamafto. Where were they? Naruto raised an eyebrow as he surveyed the crystallised walls around him. Better question, where the fuck was he? Naruto scratched his head, all he could remember was that great crimson pit, and feeling incredibly sleepy. A cough, which could have easily been mistaken as a grunt, was emitted from in front of him. Naruto focused his eyes towards the front and his gaze was met evenly with a wrinkling old man who was dressed grandly in purple robes.

The old man seemed to sense his confusion as he smirked, twirling his sparkling staff which was adorned with jewels. Naruto stared. Before grinning. Wicked! A wizard!

"Young man, you have no idea where you are, do you?" The man said casually with a twinkle in his grey eyes.

Naruto was silent, still in daze at everything that was happening at this very moment.

"No" Naruto confessed truthfully. He received a chuckle to his answer. Naruto glared, this was not funny. This was confusing the heck out of him!

"Calm down, calm down" The old man said, grinning, clearly enjoying the teen's confusion. "You are between the realm of the living, and the realm of the dead."

Naruto frowned. "I've never heard of this" He stated bluntly, his gaze eyeing up the grand man suspiciously.

"Of course. You mortals do not indulge in the possibility of anything." The man murmured, rubbing his temples with his fingers carefully.

Naruto's face formed into a scowl. The man rolled his eyes.

"No offense meant"

"Offense taken" Was the immediate response from Naruto. Who was this old dude saying that his species wasn't creative? They created him! And who else could violate sacred monuments with face paint at like, eleven? Naruto puffed out his cheeks. He was plenty creative.

The old man cleared his throat, obviously seeing the blonde's sudden lack of attention.

"You do not know who I am mortal. I am the guardian on this realm. In your world, that would equivilate to a king" He stared at Naruto, expecting the usual gasp. The boy did nothing but stare at him.

"My name is Alistair" Alistair said. Again, there was silence. Alistair opened his mouth to continue, but the teen beat him to it.

"You look old" Naruto said, a blunt tone evident in his voice.

"...That's because I've lived more lives than you could ever imagine" The old man's eyes began to twitch violently. "Of course I would look old!" Every single fucking time he would have to deal with some idiot. Oh how he wished he could regain his youth so he wouldn't have to go through these stupid conversations.

"Doesn't change the fact that you look old" Naruto said, clearly amused with the prospect of messing with someone's head.

"How does this even relate to the subject anyway?" The grand man said, glaring at the teen.

"It has nothing to do with the subject" Naruto said, grinning once again. "I was just stating a fact"

"Y-you!" Alistair shouted, spluttering as he stood up from his throne, "Your going-". The man who had lived since the beginning of time stopped, then sighed in resignation. What was he doing arguing with a teenage boy who had in fact, just stated fact. Alistair grumbled. "Do you want me to tell you why you're here or not?"

Naruto sighed. It had been a great long time since he had allowed himself to have fun...that was probably due to the fact that Sasuke was not there with him. And although it really was fun irritating the old man, Naruto then realised that there must be a reason, a very_ important _reason to why he was stuck in 'the realm which was neither the living or the dead'

_Although_, he thought. It wasn't that weird. Naruto had always had a penchant to getting himself into very strange, very dangerous situations. Mostly it was caused by his own stupidity, one that could also be mistaken for bravery. Because, really. In his opinion, he was a pretty brave guy. But his opinion, contrary to his belief, wasn't always the smartest. But he doesn't need to know that.

"Well?" Alistair demanded, perplexed by the sudden silence from the Kyuubi container.

Naruto snapped his head up, his mind still in a daze from his previous thoughts.

"O-oh. Yeah, continue old man" Naruto said sheepishly, scratching his head as he did so.

The silver haired man sighed as he realised that the boy would probably not call him anything else other from that name. Oh well. Better get this over and done with.

"Alright. For the next hour, all I want you to do is sit still, and not say anything." Alistair said, eyeing Naruto suspiciously. "Although I know that will be hard for you. Try."

Naruto opened his mouth to speak, not realising what he was doing. But before he could even utter a word, a puff of red gas swirled beside the old man, before solidifying into a very regal woman of her late twenties with blood-red hair. Or Naruto thought she was regal anyway. Alistair felt his eyebrows beginning to twitch in annoyance at the sight of the woman. Why was he always being interrupted?

"Kyuubi-" Alistair began, with a tone of irritation. Naruto felt his eyes jump from its sockets at the name, before feeling tears of joy well up in his eyes. Naruto began interrupting before Alistair could say anything more.

"The great Kyuubi is a GIRL? Oh my GOD. This is RICH." Naruto said, laughing hysterically as he held onto his own stomach for suppression. Feeling that he would fall down if he did not hold on.

A loud bang woke Naruto back to reality, as Naruto jumped back in surprise at the sudden noise. Cautiously, he turned around. Behind him was a small crater, still steaming from the impact it had experienced. Naruto gulped nervously, he had a feeling that he knew who created that small crater. Slowly, Naruto turned around to face the front once again. The positions had reversed by now, and Alistair was looking towards Naruto with an amused smile on his face. But that did not cross the flicker of irritation that was amidst the smile. It was directed at the Kyuubi.

Beside him lay the blood-haired woman. She was leaning towards the wall behind her for support, with her body in a laid back position. A finger was pointed towards him, steaming. Naruto cleared his throat, it appeared that his guess to who did it was correct. The only response he got was a small smirk.

"Yes brat, I'm a _girl." _The woman emphasized the last word greatly, glaring at Naruto as she did so. "But this does not deter the fact that I almost destroyed your pathetic little village." She paused, looking at the air dreamily. "I was so close...so close to destroying your damn world...but no...your father just HAD to stop me." The last ended with a growl of frustration, as another glare, this time stronger and replacing the first, was directed towards Naruto.

Alistair laughed nervously, "Kyuubi, now, do not forget your place."

"Yes, yes old man. I just want to get this over and done with. Why are you wasting so much time anyway? If you had gone as plan, this boy would have already been gone by now." Kyuubi accused. Stomping her foot in a childish manner. "I just want to get out of the brat's damned stomach" She whined.

Naruto felt a rush of adrenaline and shock rush through him. Gone by now? Kyuubi escaping from his stomach? Naruto sighed, this was so confusing. "Oi!" Naruto said, grunting furiously. "Could someone please tell me what's going on? What's this about me being gone?" Naruto made a motion, pointing towards himself. At this moment, he didn't want to 'go' anywhere.

"Go on old man, explain it to him" Kyuubi said, glaring towards Alistair.

Alistair glared back, "Of course I would be old. I've lived dozens of millenniums! Stop telling me I look old!" Honestly. Children these days.

Both of the recipients looked back at him, obviously uninterested. Alistair sighed. Whatever. "WELL, if you both stopped interrupting me, maybe I could get on with the damned subject. But no, in each instance, I always have to be interrupted." At the end of his rant, he glared back at the two, seeing as they were subdued, he leaned back onto his throne, satisfied. "So just let me explain. And shut up"

Naruto burrowed his eyebrows, he still had something to know! Cautiously, he opened his mouth, "And why did Kyuubi come out-"

"SILENCE!" The grand man thundered, and loud roar from what seemed like the weather thundered as well. Naruto looked around, confusedly. Where was the thunder coming from?

A girlish snicker was heard. Naruto's focus then became the woman in the front. An amused smile was etched onto her fox-like features. Naruto rolled his eyes, giving her the finger. Her eyes widened, but before she reliatate, Alistair began speaking, interrupting their fight.

"Alright, so young Naruto-"

"How do you know my name?" Was the instant response. Naruto stared cautiously at the old man. A glare was given towards Naruto from Alistair. "Right, shutting up now."

Alistair rolled his eyes once more, honestly. This was really becoming quite old. "You may not know this. But dozens of universes and dimensions exist." Alistair paused, waiting for an interruption from either Kyuubi or Naruto. Surprisingly they were both silent. Alistair smiled, finally, they were becoming silent and respecting him.

Unknownst to Alistair, the actual reason that both Kyuubi and Naruto were silent, was not that the y were actually respecting him- Kyuubi was only being quiet because honestly, she was quite sick of being in the brats stomach. Naruto was just too amazed that there were actually different dimensions. Haha! Maybe in another reality, Sasuke would have been the Kyuubi container, and he was the guy that all the chicks fawned over! Naruto then grimaced, remembering that if he was Sasuke...he would have probably been emo. Naruto frowned, no, that did not sound fun at all, even if there were dozens of chicks fawning over him...okay, it did sound a bit fun.

The deep, rumbling voice of the Silver haired man broke both Kyuubi and Naruto out of their silent musings.

"Naruto, in another life, a counterpart of yourself has just died." Alistair stared at Naruto briefly, a hint of sadness in his grey orbs. "Your other self...I met him. He was very respectful, and I could see that in his soul, he still had deeds that needed to be done. The poor boy, he begged me for a chance of life." Alistair bit his bottom lip at the memory. "But that is illegal. I cannot defy the laws of the dead and the living. That would be breaking the rules." Alistair said, staring towards the blond youth in a deadpanned manner, as if encouraging Naruto to say something, anything.

Naruto stared back, then his own eyes lit up. As if silently understanding the message now. "What does this have to do with me?" Naruto said, breathless, imagining this other life that was lived by another and all the possibilities. One where he wasn't the Kyuubi container. One where he was normal. One...where Sasuke didn't leave. Thoughts were racing around his head, and Naruto wasn't sure what to do with them all. Everything just seemed like a clattered mess that just wouldn't seem to compose itself.

"Do you know what your other's last wish was?" Alistair said, as he inspected Naruto carefully.

Naruto shook his head in anticipation.

Alistair smiled at this boys enthusiasm. Really, he was quite sad that he could not grant the wish of the one that was before him not long ago. But...now...with this child it was possible.

"He mentioned a name- Sasuke, does that sound familiar to you?"

Naruto felt his own eyes widen considerably, as a lump caught onto his throat. Again, questions and thoughts began to swarm within his mind. Sasuke? What did this have to do with his other self? Confused, Naruto stared up at the older man.

"Yes...what does this have to do with my other self though?" Naruto said, glancing around anxiously. Towards Alistair, then towards Kyuubi. Who was strangely silent throughout the whole ordeal. In fact, her eyes were deep in thought, as if analysing the whole situation. She seemed calm, and stable. Naruto growled, damn her!

"He was...fairly attached to this said _Sasuke_" Alistair began. At that sentence, Naruto's own ears began to perk up. "And his last wish, can you guess what it was?"

Naruto paused for a moment, contemplating. He shook his head, honestly, he didn't know this other reality! And that Sasuke was probably different from his anyway.

"It was to tell Sasuke to go fuck himself." Alistair shot Naruto a glare when the boy responded with an amused cackle. "This is a serious topic! Your counterpart was in obvious distress when he told me this." Alistair said, murmuring. Even as he said this, as much as he tried to, Alistair could not force an angry tone into his voice.

"Well, I could obviously understand that" Naruto began, laughing slightly. With obvious disregard to Alistair's earlier statement. However, before he could continue, Alistair interrupted him.

"You did not let me finish." Alistair said, grinning at the glare he received from Naruto for interrupting. Doesn't feel too good, does it? With a smug tone, he continued. "Your counterpart, although wishing me to deliver...that amusing, but serious statement. You see, he was in love with your counterpart's Sasuke."

Naruto choked on the air he was breathing, unable to comprehend what had just been said. I mean, seriously? God! He glared at the high ceilings that confined him. How could his counterpart let himself go like that. Falling in love? With Sasuke? What about Sakura-chan?!

"Wait, wait wait." Naruto began, shaking his head as he waved his arms around for emphasis. "Is Sakura-chan involved in this, in any shape or form?"

"Hm, let me check the instruction manual he left for me." As if out of nowhere, the silver-haired man pulled out a notebook with the colour of dusk. Naruto scrunched up his nose. Was his counterpart emo or something? He was silent though, as he patiently waited for the answer. Through his waiting, the stocky man was flipping wordlessly through the notebook. A look of concentration was seen on his face, his features then eased into relaxation as he shouted "Aha!" in triumph.

"It says here that this _Sakura_ was your best friend. One of the few people that you could entrust your life with." Alistair said, briefly running his fingers over the silent text.

Naruto nodded nervously, that did make some sort of sense.

"Does it say anything about loving her?" Naruto asked cautiously. He was still in denial about the fact that his counterpart had even thought the bastard was _attractive. _Jeez, he wanted Sasuke back, sure...badly. But that wasn't for love purposes. That bastard just happened to give him a meaning in life. Naruto nodded triumphantly, yes! He definitely wasn't in love with the douche.

"No" Was the bland response. "If you didn't hear me before, your counterpart was obviously in love with Sasuke. He was sobbing his heart out actually. It was pitiful and amusing at the same time."

Naruto shook his head at that statement. Black notebooks, loving Sasuke? His counterpart was a disgrace to the name of Naruto Uzumaki! He sighed, before resuming to plopping down on the cold stone ground, and tracing inanimate objects with his fingertips.

"What does this have to do with me again?" Naruto asked lightly, in a defeated manner.

"Everything." Alistair said, grunting.

He sighed at the confused expression on Naruto's face, before continuing to elaborate.

"I promised your counterpart that I would deliver his message. Obviously, I could not put his spirit back into his living form. As once a single soul has occupied it, the same soul cannot enter it again if it has become separated." Alistair paused, taking a breath. "However," he continued, "It is possible to put another soul in a physical body that has once been occupied. The requirements though are that it must not be the previous soul, and it must have the essence of THE previous soul." Alistair glanced downwards towards Naruto.

His facial expressions were placed, as if to say, WHAT. The ancient man rolled his eyes.

"Yes," Alistair sighed. "I know that it does make no sense at all. But I am not the one who made up all these rules." Seeing as the expression on the youth's face had not changed an inch, he continued, "I found that it's easier not to think about it."

Naruto's face began to reshape into a normal position as the thoughts within the walls of his mind composed himself. Cautiously, he asked, "Why me? Out of all my counterparts, assuming there are thousands, why me?"

Alistair paused, as if thinking why himself, before smiling lightly once again. Naruto gulped, whenever the old man smiled, more surprises were always bound to follow. "In truth, I do not know." The ancient man said, murmuring as he rubbed his aging silver beard in wonder. "I suppose you were just lucky. You've been given a second chance."

"Who's saying that my old life was that bad? I had Sakura-chan, Sai, although he was a real douche at times, Kakashi, Yamato, Kiba, Hinata-" Naruto paused "Ect."

"Ah!" Alistair said knowingly, "But you did not have this Sasuke person, did you not? It would seem that in most dimensions, your counterparts were highly attached of him."

Naruto scowled, unable to answer the question. As silence began to pass between them, another interruption occurred. This time from Kyuubi, who had been watching silently all this while.

"Alistair," she announced seriously, "You still have not gotten to the point to why I am here, and what this has to do with the brat!" She pointed her sharp nails at Naruto for emphasis.

Alistair paused, as if searching for the right sentence to say. "Let me make this easier", he began slowly. "Kyuubi, you will be the guide for Naruto. And once you complete this boy's counterpart's wish, you will be free to roam the globe once more." Kyuubi began to cackle in glee, her first motion in a while, as demonic black energy swirled around her. "In the demon realm of course." Alistair continued. With this, her excitement dropped considerably, but she was still listening to what the ancient man was implying. Even if she could not wreak havoc on the puny mortals, she did need to find a mate, and it would be nice to get out of the brats stomach for once.

"And Naruto, you will be transported to your counterpart's realm to finish his request. If you finish it-" A gleam appeared in the man's misty eyes. "Your Sasuke will be returned to you, with his mind changed about controlling Konoha."

Naruto frowned. "Isn't that brainwashing?"

"So?" Was Alistair's instant response.

Naruto considered this. Although he was hesitant on changing Sasuke's mind without his consent...the bastard really needed it! Really, he was probably thinking along the same lines as Naruto, he just needed a little push.

"And what do I have to actually _do_ to complete my counterparts request? All you told me was to tell Sasuke that he's a douche. And that I apparently loved him. I think my counterpart wanted more"

"Yeah, and how do I actually guide this kid? He doesn't seem very guide-able to me" Kyuubi snorted, glaring at Naruto. Who in turn, glared back.

"You are right, you counterpart did want more" Alistair began, an unreadable tone to his rumbled voice, "But that is for you two to find out."

"Wha-" Both the Kyuubi and the container said, murmuring in confusion. Before anything else could be said, or done. A crimson pit consumed both of them.

--

**America, New York City**

**Year 2010**

**Emergency room, NYC Royal Children's Hospital.**

A final failing beat was signalled from the heart monitor.

Silence entered the room. "I'm sorry." Dr Khan said, murmuring regretfully towards Sasuke whilst reaching out his palm to place comfort on the teen's shoulder.

Sasuke flinched at the contact. _He did not want to be touched. _Naruto...Oh god. Sasuke shut his eyes, this must be a dream. A very bad dream. The beeping of the heart monitor sounded again, this time a different noise. The surgeons in the room looked towards each other in confusion.

"What's going on?" A croaky voice asked amidst the silence. Everyone turned disbelievingly towards the source. Sasuke stared, stunned at the breathing form. It was Naruto. Indeed. What **was** going on?

--

**I know that this plot doesn't make sense at the moment, but oh well. All that matters is the modern Naruto is in heaven and Ninja Naruto is in the original Naruto's body. I make so much sense...joy. **

**+I'm thinking of maybe including slight KyuubixNaruto. But I'm a little hesitant of this...**


	2. Chapter One

**Summary: AU. Dimension Travel. SxN. In the modern world, Naruto Namikaze has just died due to the unfortunate case of a car accident. In Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki has just fallen through a strange crimson pit that appeared out of nowhere. Guess what happens?**

**Warning: Slash, boy love, unbeta-d content, un-edited raw content. Do not proceed if you do not like. Future minor pairings.**

**Disclaimer: The owner of Naruto is a guy. I'm a girl :c**

**Authors note: Sasuke is in love with Naruto. He's just in denial. + Every year in 'our' dimension, is like, one second in the ninja world. I don't know what I'm planning yet, but I realise that this development in mandatory. :D P.s This chapter is as of yet un-edited. I was feeling too lazy. I'm planning to revise it though :D**

_--_

_...__A friend is one who knows us, but loves us anyway__..._

_---_

**America, New York City**

**Year 2010**

**Emergency room, NYC Royal Children's Hospital.**

Naruto jolted awake as he felt the rush of adrenaline he had experienced through the portal, end. He looked around confusedly at his surroundings. Why were there plastic strings attached to his body and face? Was his counterpart some sort of alien? No...that can't be right. Naruto had also noticed the bandages that were attached all over his face. A hospital maybe? He furrowed his eyebrows, it would be best not to think. His brain was still blurry at the events that had just occurred.

"What's going on?" Naruto said, his voice croaking unconsciously. He own eyes then widened at what he had just unintentionally voiced a loud. All eyes were on him now. Oops. Those beings in foreign clothing weren't going to eat him...right? Oh god. Naruto flickered his eyes frantically over the room he was being contained in. Then at the objects that were attached to his physical body. OH GOD. THEY WERE GOING TO DISSECT AND THEN EAT HI-

"**Calm down you idiot. You realise that this IS a different dimension, right? Obviously everything would appear different. Despite their foreign habitat and garments, they're probably just as weak and inferior as you are." **A sultry voice said from inside his mind, growling irritably.

Naruto's eyes widened at the realization that- OH GOD. HE WAS GOING CRAZY.

"**...I'm Kyuubi."**

Naruto blinked. Oh. '_You can read my mind?'_

"**Unfortunately yes. And I share your pathetic feelings as well. Every emotion you experience, apparently I get the joy of experiencing it as well." **Kyuubi murmured, annoyed at the events that were occurring. Gosh, all she wanted was to get out of the damned brat's stomach. Did that happen? Nooooo. She was STILL in the brat's stomach, and was now experiencing his inferior emotions as well. It was humiliating. And degrading.

'_You know, I can apparently hear your thoughts as well.'_ Naruto said in his mind, murmuring dryly.

'**...Let's just get this over and done with, okay?' **

'_I'm not enjoying this either, you know.' _Naruto stared back at the gobsmacked aliens that were gaping at him like he had just died. _'It's kind of nerving.'_

Naruto felt his own eyes widen as he recognised the familiar raven locks that were buried behind the crowd. He tilted his own head slightly so that he could get a better view. Sky blue, met the emotionless pits that hid no tint of human emotion.

"Sasuke!" Naruto said, feeling his own croaked voice cry out. This wasn't _his _Sasuke of course, but this exact clone that was staring back at him looked, and even acted pretty damned close to the one he knew. Dark hair framing alabaster skin and obsidian eyes stared back. He glared at Naruto.

"What do you want loser? I'm only here because I don't want my victim dead. That'd be no fun." Sasuke said as he exhaled slowly. His harsh and monotone voice filling the air.

Naruto felt his eyes widen, licking his dry lips slightly. "SASUKE!" he yelled as he tackled the other teen from his chair, knocking the wind out of two of them as they hit the cold floor. Together. Aside from his strange clothing, this other being was pretty much Sasuke!

Sasuke froze, not anticipating the blond to do that. What was this loser doing? He was acting like the past Naruto...did the car crash impact Naruto's brain in any way? Was he loser experiencing memory loss...Sasuke shook his head defiantly. Present loser already had too much effect on him as it is. If Naruto's personality had gone back to what it was three years ago...damn. Sasuke didn't think he could cope with that. That's why he had spent the last three years making the blonds' life hell. Making his personality change.

Naruto sighed happily, blissfully unaware of Sasuke's inner distress. He was just glad to have his friend back!

'**You do realise that this is a different person...who shared memories with another?' **Kyuubi questioned lightly, dazed from the jolt of happiness that she had received from Naruto's heart. Happiness. Kyuubi chuckled. It had been a while since she had experienced that emotion.

'_Oh.'_ Naruto deflated. This was indeed a different Sasuke. But, he perked up. After this, he was going to see _his _Sasuke, wasn't he? Naruto narrowed his eyes in determination. He was going to do it, believe it!

Kyuubi shook her head at the rapidly changing emotions. Was this similar to how teenaged girls felt when they were bleeding monthly from their uterus?

"Get. Off. Me" Sasuke said, growling as he gritted his teeth together.

Naruto laughed nervously as he realised he was still on top of Sasuke. Who was glaring at him with the best of his abilities.

"Yes. It would be wise not to move. Your body is quite fragile at the moment." A deep voice filled the room. Dr. Khan stared nervously at the blond boy. In fact, all of his operating team were deep in bewilderment at the events that had just progressed. It was weird, out of the ordinary, and was definitely not anticipated. How often is it that you see a person clearly die, then come back to life? Yeah. It wasn't very common. And Dr. Khan had just spent the past five minutes staring in shock.

Naruto turned his head to glance at what he had before deemed as the cult leader of these weird people. He scrunched up his nose, once you got to look at him. He wasn't really that creepy.

'**Creepy? He looks just as puny as the rest of your miserable species.'** Kyuubi said, as she rolled her eyes at her containers thoughts.

Naruto ignored her as he continued to stare at the middle aged man. For a while all that could be heard was the breath of the tense silence.

"You fucking LOSER. PLEASE GET THE FUCK OFF ME." Sasuke yelled furiously, as he glared at Naruto fustratedly. It didn't do any good for Sasuke's health to be around Naruto. Sasuke had decided that precisely three years ago. Naruto made him feel. And feeling emotions just didn't suit Sasuke.

"Oh." Naruto looked down, as he realised he was still on top of the dark haired teen. He laughed lightly as he lifted his head to stare blankly at Sasuke's, blushed face, which was heated by anger. "You know, you're blushing-ow!"

Sasuke stood up, knocking Naruto over in the process. He examined his surroundings briefly, out of habit, before quickly dusting himself and walking towards the rooms exit. He paused when he was just an inch from the door, before turning his head slowly to meet the gaze of everyone in the room.

"See you on Monday, loser. I'll have fun of beating the shit out of you then." Those were the last words he spoke before turning the doorknob and quickly escaping the room. With determination evident in his usually soulless eyes, Sasuke paced quickly along the hospital's silent corridors. It was New years. Who would want to be celebrating in a depressing hospital? Once Sasuke was sure he was far away from the room Naruto was in, he grasped the nearest wall, before sliding gracefully to meet the cold, flat surface of the hospitals stone textiles. Sasuke buried his face beneath his freeing fingers. Nearly losing the dork had, as much as he would prefer to deny it...it was so frightening.

--

Back in the emergency room, everyone was staring at Sasuke's disappeared form. Dr. Khan shook his head in bewilderment. One moment that boy acted as if he loved the other, and now it seemed as if he hated the blond boy with all the passion he could muster. Teens were confusing.

Wilson turned to meet Naruto's silent gaze. The boy seemed slightly...depressed. He opened his mouth to say something, before shutting it quickly. If the boy wanted to say something, then he would say it at his own pace.

He motioned briefly to his team, signalling them to leave. They did as they were told immediately. Shuffling of feets and hushed whispers filled the end. Then there was the open creek of the door opening, with sounds fading silently into the distance. Wilson paused for a moment, before saying one last thing.

"That buzzer next to you", Khan pointed to the red button that was connected to Naruto's bedpost. "Press it when you're ready to talk." And with that, the man in the white coat left.

Naruto stared at the retreating back of the doctor silently. Unknownst to Wilson, he had guessed correctly. Naruto was indeed depressed. Sasuke had always been...harsh. Cold. A bastard. A dick. Okay, you get the point. Naruto had always accepted the fact that Sasuke was an asshole. But amidst the harsh words, and the hostility...there had always been a light. The acceptance of a bond. Naruto bit his lip calmly, enjoying the taste of the metallic liquid that was slowly dripping from his lips. With this Sasuke, it was as if he had hit a brick wall. It was unnerving. Before he could hardly see the difference between the two Sasuke's...but now, now it was so clear. And now, he wanted his Sasuke back. He looked determinately at the marine clock that was hanging above the doors exit firmly.

"But what did my counterpart even want?" Naruto said frowning, as he wondered his inner conflict aloud.

'**Who knows. But the sooner we find out, the better.'**

For once, Naruto agreed with every word the demon fox uttered.

'**By the way, when I woke up, I found a book next to me. It's called 'Don't screw up my life, me, I think, well, the essence of me anyway. Don't screw up my life' It's apparently the guidebook your counterpart wrote.**

--

**America, New York City**

**Year 2010**

**Haruno Residence, Sakura Haruno's room**

Sakura stared at her reflection; a look of determination in her emerald orbs. Today was the day. She took in a deep breath, counting the seconds that air swept past throw her nostrils. Today was the day she was going to tell Naruto that she was in fact madly in love with him.

--

**America, New York City**

**Year 2010**

**Uchiha Mansion, Itachi Uchiha's study room**

Itachi flicked through the numerous business papers he had been assigned to. He sighed as he leaned backwards from his workplace, resigning from his task. Honestly, he liked working. As strange as it was, he enjoyed the rush when he stared at something he had accomplished. He never did question why. But this, _this, _Itachi stared at the stack of papers that were piled on his desk, ones that he was required to look over and edit. And he couldn't slack off either, this meant money. And money in the Uchiha household was basically the reason for living.

Itachi jolted as he heard the harsh slam of the main door from downstairs. Ah, little brother.

Itachi stood up from his seat as he calmly walked over to the door. Slowly, with an amused smirk on his face, he opened it.

"YOU KNOW LITTLE BROTHER. STALKING THE NAMIKAZE KID ISN'T DOING YOU HEART ANY GOOD."

--

**America, New York City**

**Year 2010**

**Emergency room, NYC Royal Children's Hospital.**

Naruto wasn't faring much better than Sasuke. Currently, he was being crushed in a fitful of worried hugs, by none other than his past Sensei. Kakashi. God, everything in this world was so _weird._

'**Have fun. Heh. I'm going to sleep.' **Kyuubi said, as she laughed sadistically at Naruto's expense.

'_TRAITOR. DON'T SLEEP YOU BITCH!' _Naruto thought in his mind desperately, as he held on to consciousness as best as he could.

"NARUTO. OH GOD. I'M SO SORRY. I SHOULD HAVE BEEN HERE SOONER. ARE YOU OKAY? ARE YOU HURT ANYWAY? WAKE UP DAMMIT, WAKE UP." Kakashi yelled hysterically as he shook Naruto in between the frantic hugs.

"Kaka...shi...calm...down...I...need...to...breathe...oh...god..." Naruto said as he gasped for air. Barely managing to let go of those words.

Kakashi's eyes widened as he unexpectedly let go of Naruto, who fell back down into the bed harshly. Luckily, Dr. Khan had visited him again to unattach the plastic tubes that had been connected to him, otherwise Kakashi would have undoubtedly made a louder racker,

Naruto groaned as his back connected to the metal bedpost.

"What... was... that.... for?!" Naruto said as he growled in annoyance.

"OH NOOOOO. I MUST HAVE DONE THE WORST DEED EVER. YOU CALLED ME KAKASHI." Kakashi wailed as he threw up his arms dramatically. He paused as he stared at Naruto's face. "AND YOUR LIKE, GIVING ME THIS AWFUL UNLOVING FACE. NARUTOOOOO, I'M SO SORRY. FORGIVE ME PLEASE!"

Naruto stared in shock at the events that were occurring. Well, he tried to anyway. Because at the moment he was panting in exhaustion, trying to catch his breath from the torturous hugging. He frowned, Kakashi was acting horribly out of character. Oh wait- this was another dimension. Fun, this was loads of fun.

"Well-" Naruto began.

'**God, this is so annoying.' **Kyuubi grumbled. All she wanted was the peaceful scenery of dark oblivion. But no. There just had to be so much goddamn yelling.

'_I thought you were going to sleep?' _Naruto thought, grinning at her expense.

'**You can read my feelings as well as my thoughts you asshole.'** She sneered. **'Though I have no idea why I'm the only one who receives emotions from the other. **

'_Karma' _Was Naruto's instant response.

'**Look, do you want me to help you with that freak or not?' **Kyuubi said, murmuring in distain.

Naruto paused, taking a moment to look at Kakashi, who had been staring at him like a doctor would to a mental patient. Tears were still leaking from the other's eyes. Ew. That just didn't go together well.

'_Alright, shoot. I don't think I have anything else to lose asides from my dignity.'_

Kyuubi grinned. '**'Atta boy. Now, repeat every word I say.'**

"'Atta boy. Now, repeat every word I say." Naruto said, smiling as he did so.

'**...You idiot.'**

"You idiot."

'**NO, REPEAT WHAT I SAY AFTER THIS. DON'T REPEAT THIS. ARGH. REPEAT WHAT SOUNDS REPEATABLE DUMBASS.'**

"NO, REPEAT WHAT I SAY AFTER THIS. DON'T REPEAT THIS. ARGH. REPEAT WHAT SOUNDS REPEATABLE DUMBASS." Naruto yelled, inhaling as much air as he could for the prepared outburst. Honestly, what was Kyuubi thinking?

Inwardly, Kyuubi sighed. Why did she have to guide someone so mentally retarded?

"Naruto..." Kakashi began as he stared at Naruto with apprehension.

Naruto gulped, the way Kakashi had said it... this didn't look good. _'And it's all YOUR fault for making me say all those weird stuff.' _Naruto thought, accusation clear.

Kyuubi shrugged. **'Dumbass.' **Was her simple response.

"I can understand that you're dealing through a traumatic experience." Kakashi paused, before smiling and continue. "But we'll can through this!" Kakashi striked a pose for emphasis. "Now give your Daddy a big hug! Minato wouldn't want us to be fighting now, would he?" Kakashi grinned, before spreading out his arms for a hug.

Naruto openly gaped in horror, making the silver-haired man falter slightly, a sad smile slowly creeping onto his paedophilic face. Well, Naruto thought it was paedophilic.

'**You idiot, hug him back!' **Kyuubi demanded.

Naruto sighed. This was just too weird. That was the last of his thoughts before he wrapped his arms around his former teacher. It wasn't as awkward as he thought it was. And Kakashi seemed pretty pleased too. The tears that were streaming down from his face at least looked happy.

"I love you son." Kakashi murmured sadly, with no hint of a lie in his monotone voice.

"I love you...-

'**Dad you dumbass, DAD.' **

'Dad.' Naruto said, managing barely.

"Naruto...-sniff-...I'm sorry...-sniff-...I should have been here sooner...-wheeze-, but there was like, this... really hot guy...-sniff-...you should have seen him-" Naruto rolled his eyes. He could see that in both worlds, his sensei was still a pervert. "I think...-sneeze- he's your English teacher this year. Year Eleven now, how exciting! Hey, you must introduce me to the hot guy, alright?" Kakashi said grinning happily, all traces of sadness now gone. Apparently the thought of hot guys make people happy.

"Uh....sure." Naruto said, coughing lightly.

'_Poor guy.'_

'**Correction; Poor you. We still need to memorise your counterpart's manual. There's like-' **Kyuubi paused, as the shuffling of paper could be heard inside of Naruto's mind. **'three hundred pages to memorise!' **Kyuubi said brightly.

"Dad..." Naruto began, shivering as Kakashi's face instantly perked up. Hopefully he'd get used to this. "When do I start school again?"

"Tomorrow! You've been talking about it non-stop." Kakashi said, curious to why Naruto had asked that question.

"I have?"

"Duh. You keep talking about meeting that Uchiha kid again."

Naruto grimaced. Looking at the clock that hung above the door's exit. Six o' clock p.m. Great, he had a few hours to memorise that stupid three hundred paged life manual his counterpart had given. Life was **so **fair.

'**It's fun to see you suffer.'**

**--**

**I really apologise if this chapter sounds rushed or anything. Dl I did kind of rush it, I'll pay more attention to the future chapters, promise! + I know this story might be going quite slowly, but it shall be progressing to the better bits soon –thumbs up-**


End file.
